The Shop Around the corner (YunJae)
by oresama.rei
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mempunyai sahabat pena yang bernama U-know, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata sosok U-Know itu adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga ? Penasaran ? Monggoh silahkan dibaca.. /YunJae/Genderswitch/DLDR!/THREESHOOT/Remake dari film The Shop Around the Corner (1940)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction ini adalah hasil remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama, yaitu The Shop Around the Corner tahun 1940 hanya saja ada scene yang saya ubah. FF ini Genderswitch ya hehe saya sudah kasih peringatan sebelumnya, karena fanfic ini bakalan aneh kalau tetap yaoi.

Genre : Romantic, (mungkin) Comedy.

Rate : T

Chapter : 1 of 2

Cast :

Jung Yunho (27)

Kim Jaejoong (25) *Genderswitch*

Shim Changmin (27)

Dan lain-lain..

Summary : Kim Jaejoong mempunyai sahabat pena yang bernama U-know, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata sosok U-Know itu adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga ? Penasaran ? Monggoh silahkan dibaca..

.

.

.

* * *

**The Shop Around The Corner**

**.**

Hari sudah malam. Angin mulai berhembus kencang, daun-daun yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning atau kemerahan itu banyak berjatuhan layaknya butiran confetti di pesta pernikahan. Hari ini cukup dingin mengingat bulan ini adalah pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko mainan yang sepertinya akan tutup, toko itu adalah salah satu toko mainan ternama di Seoul, matanya berbinar cerah melihat tulisan besar yang terpampang di depan toko tersebut. Hari ini ia akan mencoba peruntungannya lagi, ia berharap hari ini ia bisa segera mendapatkan pekerjaan. Karena sudah satu minggu ia merantau ke Seoul, mencari pekerjaan namun belum juga didapatnya. Wanita itu, Kim Jaejoong, merapikan baju yang ia pakai lalu masuk ke dalam toko dengan langkah percaya dirinya. Hwaiting !

Ketika Jaejoong memasuki area toko tersebut, Jaejoong terkejut karena orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap, tampan, berambut coklat brunette, dan bermata tajam. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terpana dengan ketampanan pria itu. Namun dapat Jaejoong simpulkan bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah pria yang galak ! Namun Jaejoong melihat sesuatu di saku jas pria itu, disitu terdapat nametag bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho, manager keuangan'. Ah, ternyata orang itu adalah seorang manager di toko ini. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada orang ini saja.

"Permisi tuan, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan. Apa- "

"Tidak ada lowongan kerja disini ! Kami tidak membutuhkan karyawan lagi, sebaiknya anda pulang saja.." Potong pria yang bernama Yunho itu ketus. Jaejoong jengkel mendengar ucapan pria itu, namun Jaejoong tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi.

"Tapi Tuan, saya-"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan disini.." Potong Yunho lagi, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Menyerah, Jaejoong tertunduk lesu lalu berbalik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan toko ini, ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau pasti ada kesempatan lain kali. _Jangan menyerah Boo, kau pasti bisa melakukannya_, Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat perkataan sahabat pena nya, U-know. Benar, ia tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini.

"Tunggu, nona !" Jaejoong berbalik ketika ia merasa sebuah suara nyaring memanggilnya. Jaejoong cukup terkejut karena seorang pria tinggi terengah-engah menghampirinya, ia memandang pria tinggi itu bingung.

"Ada apa tuan memanggil saya ?" Tanya Jaejoong sopan, mata doe nya mengerjap polos membuat pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Apakah nona sedang mencari pekerjaan ? Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan nama saya Shim Changmin.." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak Jaejoong berjabat tangan. Jaejoong masih bingung dengan pria ini, namun ia membalas uluran tangan pria tinggi itu.

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong sopan disertai senyuman menawannya.

"Yah Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tiba-tiba pria galak yang mengusir Jaejoong tadi menginterupsi mereka berdua, ia terlihat tidak suka ketika sahabatnya, Shim Changmin berlaku ramah kepada Jaejoong yang merupakan wanita asing.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menerimanya bekerja disini.. aku lihat sepertinya ia tipe orang yang pekerja keras.." Changmin berucap santai, membuat Yunho berdecak jengkel. Shim Changmin adalah sahabatnya, sekaligus pemilik dari toko ditempat Yunho bekerja.

Wanita cantik bermata doe itu melongo, ia tidak percaya karena yang dihadapinya adalah pemilik salah satu toko mainan ternama di Seoul. Dan apa itu ?! Shim Changmin bahkan menerimanya bekerja hanya karena melihatnya sekilas. Omo ! Ini benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan besar. Changmin dan Yunho terlihat sedang beradu argument.

"Hei kau.. Kau dengar sendiri kan ? Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja disini.. ck, menyusahkan saja.." Yunho si pria menyebalkan itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan tidak sopan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Untungnya toko dalam keadaan sepi mengingat sebentar lagi toko akan segera tutup.

"N-nde.." Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan cukup sulit. Ia diterima bekerja disini, itu berarti orang menyebalkan itu akan menjadi salah satu atasannya.

"Jaejoong-sshi. Anda cantik, masih muda, dan sepertinya tipe orang pekerja keras.. mulai besok anda sudah bisa bekerja disini. Mmh boleh saya tahu anda lulusan bagian apa ?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati. Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya sedikitpun.

"Saya lulusan Akuntansi.." Jaejoong berucap lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Changmin.

"Oh kebetulan sekali Jaejoong-ssi. Kami sedang membutuhkan karyawan di bagian keuangan, mulai besok anda akan bekerja di bagian itu. Dan kebetulan anda tadi sudah bertemu dengan pimpinan di bagian itu.." Ucap Changmin terdengar riang. Entah kenapa sewaktu melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan, Changmin mempunyai firasat kalau wanita ini bisa membuat perubahan yang positif, entahlah, hanya firasat saja.

"Maksud anda, pria yang tadi bersama anda ?" Jaejoong bertanya hati-hati yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin si pemilik toko mainan. Omo! Itu berarti ia akan bekerja pada Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara sedih dan bahagia, pokoknya posisinya sekarang benar-benar sulit. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, apalagi ia langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di bagian kantornya. Namun sedihnya, ia harus bekerja pada Jung Yunho, orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Ia yakin, Jung Yunho adalah tipe orang yang galak, sombong, arogan, dan masih banyak lagi sifat buruknya, sangat terlihat dari caranya bicara bahkan dari caranya menatap Jaejoong tadi.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Jaejoong langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang ia gulung, membuat tengkuk putihnya terlihat, Jaejoong benar-benar wanita yang sangat cantik bahkan hanya dengan berpenampilan santai seperti ini.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di kamarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki U-Know, sahabat pena yang sangat mengerti dirinya, sahabat pena yang selalu mendengarkan curahan isi hatinya walau hanya lewat tulisan, sahabat pena yang selalu menyemangatinya. Walaupun tidak ada wujudnya sama sekali, tapi hanya dengan kata-kata manis yang ditulis dalam lembaran surat itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Jaejoong mulai duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengambil lembaran kertas kosong. Ia mulai menuliskan hal-hal yang baru saja ia alami kepada U-Know, sahabat pena nya. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari U-Know, hanya identitasnya saja yang tetap ia sembunyikan.

"U-know, kapan ya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.." Gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ya memang selama ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan U-Know secara langsung. Ah mungkin di dalam surat kali ini Jaejoong bisa mengajak U-Know bertemu ! Ia benar-benar penasaran, sosok seperti apa U-Know itu.

Banyak teman-teman di kampungnya yang menertawainya karena mempunyai sahabat pena, mengingat ini adalah zaman modern, pastinya akan terdengar lucu jika masih ada saja orang yang saling berkirim-kirim surat. Padahal sudah ada teknologi seperti telepon, sms, atau e-mail. Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, menurutnya berkirim surat cukup menyenangkan, apalagi orang yang menjadi sahabat pena nya itupun berfikiran demikian.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis surat untuk U-Know. Hari sudah beranjak tengah malam, ia harus segera tidur karena besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, mengingat tadi ia baru saja diterima bekerja di toko mainan milik tuan Shim Changmin. Ah, ia berharap pekerjaannya menyenangkan. Jaejoongie Hwaiting !

.

.

=o=

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong bekerja di toko mainan milik Shim Changmin. Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini mood Jaejoong benar-benar baik, selama perjalanan ketempat kerja, Jaejoong tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dalam hati, Jaejoong berjanji kalau hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan berusaha dengan keras dan tidak membuat Tuan Shim kecewa.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk perjalanan dari apartemen Jaejoong ke kantor, karena jaraknya memang lumayan dekat. Dan juga tempat kerja Jaejoong sangat mudah diingat, karena toko mainan tempat jaejoong bekerja terletak di pojok area pertokoan.

Setelah sampai di tempat kerjanya, Jaejoong sempat bertemu dengan pemilik toko, Shim Changmin. Dan Jaejoong bersyukur karena Shim Changmin mau menunjukkan kantor dan meja kerjanya. Jaejoong sangat senang karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Namun rasa senangnya tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Jung Yunho, atasannya itu datang dan menatapnya tajam seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jung !" Sapa Jaejoong ceria pada atasan barunya itu, namun sapaan Jaejoong hanya ditanggapi gumaman singkat yang bahkan hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Melihat dirinya diacuhkan membuat mood Jaejoong sedikit memburuk, ia benar-benar tidak suka pada atasan barunya itu.

"Hey karyawan baru.." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan tidak sopan, ia bahkan tidak memanggil namanya. Namun mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus bersikap sopan.

"Ne.. ada apa tuan ?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos, untuk sesaat Yunho dibuat terpana oleh kecantikan Jaejoong. Namun ia tidak boleh luluh begitu saja, ia harus tetap terlihat berwibawa di depan karyawannya. Yunho berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Buatkan aku kopi, gulanya satu sendok teh, jangan terlalu banyak creamer lalu segera antar ke mejaku.. dan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku manajer Jung.. mengerti ?" Yunho berucap ketus pada Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan wajah dinginnya yang membuat siapa saja pasti merinding karena takut.

"Ne tuan.. eh maksud saya Manajer Jung.." Yunho berlalu begitu saja, ketika sudah agak jauh. Jaejoong terlihat menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di kantornya.

Setelah bersusah payah Jaejoong membuat kopi pesanan Manajer Jung. Akhirnya kopi itu sampai juga di tangan atasannya, Jung Yunho. Pertama-tama Yunho mencium aroma kopi buatan Jaejoong itu. Setelah dirasanya aman, sedikit-sedikit ia meminum kopi itu, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, ia benar-benar takut jika kopi itu rasanya tidak seperti yang diinginkan atasannya. Namun sepertinya dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan atasannya itu tebakan Jaejoong benar.

"Yaiks apa ini !?" Marah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba atasannya itu memarahinya.

"Ma-maaf Manager Jung.. apakah rasanya tidak enak ?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan polos, membuat atasannya itu memandangnya tajam. 'Sudah tahu tidak enak, kenapa bertanya' batin Yunho kesal.

"Rasanya tidak enak ! Buat lagi yang baru ! Aku tunggu sampai 2 menit.. !" Wanita cantik itu terkejut dengan permintaan atasannya, dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari menuju dapur kantor lagi. Yah beginilah kehidupan baru Jaejoong. Jung Yunho benar-benar membuat hidup Jaejoong seperti di neraka.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Selama satu minggu ini Yunho benar-benar membuat hari-hari Jaejoong menjadi berat. Yunho benar-benar membuat dunia Jaejoong seperti neraka, bahkan Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tergolong 'aneh'. Seperti sekarang ini, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk mengelap meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kaca, karena tadi Yunho sempat mengeluh kalau mejanya tidak bersih. Hei, harusnya ia memanggil cleaning service, bukan karyawan bawahannya sendiri !

"Yah ! Kau ini.. lihat disini masih banyak debu !" Sekali lagi Yunho membentak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk bagian mejanya yang memang masih terdapat secuil debu.

'isshh orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan ! kenapa sih tidak menyuruh orang lain saja ! Coba kalau bukan atasanku, pasti sudah kubunuh daritadi' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menuruti permintaan atasannya yang menyebalkan itu. Yunho tertawa dalam hati melihat Jaejoong yang ia tahu sangat terpaksa melakukan semua yang diperintahnya, entah kenapa ia senang mengerjai Jaejoong seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Setelah selesai membersihkan mejaku, jangan lupa buatkan aku kopi yang seperti biasa !" Perintah Yunho lagi, dengan santai ia berjalan keluar ruangannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Atasannya ini benar-benar !

"Tapi Tuan Jung, aku bukan seorang cleaning service, dan aku bukan sekertarismu !" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua permintaan aneh atasannya itu. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua ini, tapi kali ini benar-benar puncak kesabarannya.

"Yah ! Kau berani melawan atasanmu ?! Aku bisa saja memecatmu, asal kau tahu saja ya masih banyak orang yang mau bekerja disini.." kali ini Yunho benar-benar jengkel, ia tidak suka penolakan. Perkataan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong takut, dipecat ? Baru saja satu minggu ia bekerja disini dan ia sudah mau dipecat ? Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku Manager Jung.." Ucap Jaejoong lesu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, kini Yunho telah sampai di apartemennya yang terkesan cukup mewah. Yunho sebenarnya adalah putra seorang pengusaha yang cukup kaya, tapi entahlah ia tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orangtuanya. Ia memilih untuk membantu Changmin dalam mengelola toko mainan miliknya, mengingat Changmin adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Yunho melepas dasi miliknya kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Selama satu minggu ini Yunho cukup terhibur di kantornya, biasanya ia sangat bosan bekerja sebagai manager keuangan. Tapi entahlah, kehadiran wanita itu seakan mengubahnya. Menurut Yunho, Jaejoong adalah wanita pekerja keras dan itu cukup menarik perhatiannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya.

"Permisi tuan Jung Yunho.. surat untuk anda.." Seorang pria tua yang Yunho tahu adalah seorang pengantar surat langganannya memberikan sebuah surat beramplop oranye pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum menerima surat yang tak lain adalah surat dari sahabat pena nya.

"Terimakasih ajusshi.. mmh, ini, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku.." Yunho memberikan pria tua itu beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Pria tua itu terkejut dengan uang pemberian Yunho, ia bermaksud menolaknya tapi Yunho memaksanya untuk menerimanya.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan Jung.." Ucap pria tua itu sembari tersenyum pada Yunho. Nah, inilah sisi lain dari seorang Jung Yunho, walaupun dingin diluar tapi sebenarnya Yunho memiliki kepribadian yang hangat.

"Sama-sama Ajusshi.. ku tutup pintunya ya Ajusshi.." Pria tua itu mengangguk kemudian pergi, segera Yunho menutup pintu apartemennya, ia benar-benar tidak sabar membaca surat yang dikirim oleh sahabat penanya, Youngwoong.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya, Yunho segera berlari ke kamarnya, ia benar-benar tidak sabar membuka amplop surat yang dikirimkan oleh orang yang sudah 4 bulan ini menjadi sahabat penanya ckck benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

Yunho merobek amplop surat itu dengan hati-hati, ia takut jika tidak hati-hati akan merobek kertas isinya. Setelah berhasil merobek amplop surat itu, segera Yunho mengeluarkan surat tersebut. Dengan wajah sumringah segera dibacanya isi surat itu.

'Omo, akhirnya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan juga.. selamat Boo, aku turut senang ! Kira-kira pekerjaan apa ya yang ia dapat ?' batin Yunho senang ketika membaca line pertama dari surat yang dikirimkan oleh Youngwoong.

_Aku senang mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, tapi ada satu hal yang kusesali U-Know.. fakta bahwa atasanku sangat sangat menyebalkan ! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya ! _

"Kasihan kau boo.. kau pasti sangat kesusahan menghadapi atasan yang seperti itu.." Gumam Yunho, ia merasa kasihan pada Youngwoong yang selalu ia panggil Boo, pasti Boo nya itu sangat tertekan bekerja disana. Ckck, reader pasti sudah tau ya hehe..

Di surat itu Youngwoong benar-benar menceritakan hidupnya dengan detail, mulai dari liku-liku kehidupannya di kantor, sampai hal-hal kecil yang dialaminya di dunia nyata. Yunho benar-benar sangat serius membaca surat itu. Terkadang ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kadang merasa kesal sendiri, bahkan kadang ia tertawa sendiri membaca surat itu. Aigo wanita ini sangat menarik, pikir Yunho.

Namun jantung Yunho mendadak berdegup dengan kencang ketika dirinya membaca satu kalimat terakhir dari sahabat pena nya itu.

_U-Know, aku harap kita bisa bertemu secara langsung suatu hari nanti.. aku benar-benar berharap saat itu terjadi.._

Yunho tersenyum ketika membaca kalimat terakhir di dalam surat itu. Dengan cepat bagai kilat, Yunho membalas surat Youngwoong, dan tidak lupa juga ia menyanggupi keinginan Youngwoong untuk bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Youngwoong.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Yunho membalas surat dari sahabat pena nya, ia juga sudah menerima balasan surat dari Youngwoong. Ia benar-benar sangat gugup karena sebentar lagi akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu dibayangkannya. Ah, ia sangat berharap gadis itu sangat cantik seperti yang ada dalam imajinasinya selama ini. Namun lamunan Yunho buyar ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan kantornya. Dengan cepat, Yunho kembali berpura-pura focus pada berkas-berkas yang ada di kantornya, padahal sebenarnya pikirannya sedang tidak disitu.

"Masuk" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Manajer Jung.. ini kopi anda.." Ucap Jaejoong sopan. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menaruh cup kopi itu di meja atasannya. Yunho hanya menggumam, lalu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi. Dan dengan perasaan kesal, Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan atasannya itu.

_Kau harus bersabar dan tetap semangat dalam bekerja Boo.. dan untuk atasanmu yang galak itu, suatu hari mungkin kau harus menendang selangkangannya supaya ia tidak macam-macam lagi padamu kekeke~_

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat tulisan sahabat pena nya di surat. Benar, ia harus bersabar dengan semua ini. Kesabaran pasti akan berbuah manis, benar kan ?

Berbicara mengenai U-Know, ia jadi ingat kalau malam ini ia akan bertemu secara langsung dengan U-Know. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengajak bertemu sahabat pena apalagi dia adalah seorang pria. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di tumpukan bantal karena saking malunya.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Changmin masih memfokuskan diri ke laptop hitamnya. Mata tajamnya sedaritadi memandang serius layar monitor laptop, sedangkan tangan-tangannya sibuk mengetik. Beginilah kesibukannya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda. Ia mengelola toko mainan miliknya, juga harus mengelola bengkel yang baru saja ia buka. Untung saja toko mainan miliknya sudah ada sahabatnya Yunho yang membantu mengurusnya, jadi setidaknya bebannya berkurang sedikit.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung aku masuk ya.." Changmin hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan adiknya. Ya, Changmin adalah anak sulung di keluarganya. Ia mempunyai satu adik laki-laki yang usianya masih 18 tahun, adiknya bernama Shim Jungkook. Changmin tentu sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah ? Kau tidak lihat kalau hyung sedang sibuk ?" Ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Hyung aku ingin berbicara padamu.. ini sangat serius hyung.." Ucap Jungkook takut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakannya pada sang kakak ! Hyung nya harus tahu tentang hal ini, ia benar-benar tidak ingin hyung nya terluka. Changmin menutup laptopnya, lalu ia memandang Jungkook sembari tersenyum, ia heran karena adiknya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa Jungkookie ? Kau terlihat tidak baik.." Tanya Changmin khawatir pada adiknya. Jungkook menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk menghadap sang hyung.

"Hyung ini tentang kekasihmu.." Jungkook berucap pelan dan terksan takut. Changmin bisa membaca dari raut wajah Jungkook kalau hal yang akan Jungkook sampaikan adalah hal yang sangat penting dan sensitif.

"Aku mendengar dari salah satu karyawan hyung di toko mainan ka-kalau..." Jungkook menghentikan sebentar kalimatnya, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Changmin menatap tidak sabar pada Jungkook, sebenarnya apa yang akan disampaikan oleh adiknya itu.

"kalau kekasih hyung berselingkuh dengan Jung Yunho.."

BRAAK

Changmin menggebrak meja dengan sangat kasar. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih jika ini menyangkut tentang kekasihnya.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Yunho merapihkan kemejanya, malam ini ia benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan. Sepulang kerja, Yunho dengan cepat langsung pulang ke apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap bertemu Youngwoong, sahabat pena nya. Ah bahkan ia tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya yang pastinya membuat wanita manapun akan berteriak.

'Sempurna.. Boo, aku akan datang, tunggu aku..' batin Yunho senang.

Sekali lagi, Yunho membaca surat yang terakhir dikirimkan oleh Youngwoong. Wanita itu bahkan menulis lengkap alamat café, tempat mereka bertemu nanti, dan juga wanita itu menulis warna baju dan model baju yang akan ia pakai nanti.

'Aku tidak boleh sampai lupa..'

RING RING RING RING

Yunho terkejut karena bunyi dering ponselnya. Cepat-cepat Yunho mengangkat ponselnya. Ia sempat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Changmin, tumben sekali ia menelponnya.

"Yoboseyo Changmin.."

'Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi.. mulai besok kau jangan datang lagi ke toko ku dan kau jangan lagi bekerja di toko ku.. kau kupecat'

Tut tut tut tut

Sambungan langsung diputus begitu saja oleh Changmin. Bahkan Changmin tidak member penjelasan alasan Yunho dipecat seperti itu. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mood nya berubah menjadi sangat buruk setelah mendapat telepon dari Changmin tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya sampai-sampai memecatnya seperti itu ?!

Yunho duduk di ranjangnya, ia berfikir. Jika ia dipecat dari tempat kerjanya sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Pulang, lalu membantu ayahnya menjalankan perusahaannya yang besar itu ? Tidak, ia tentu saja tidak mau. Aishh, ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Yunho melihat arloji yang melingkar di lengannya, sudah jam 7:15 PM. Ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau hari ini ia ada janji dengan Youngwoong, ia bahkan sudah terlambat 15 menit ! cepat-cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu langsung menuju ke café tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

Mood Yunho sangat buruk hari ini karena ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membatalkan janjinya dengan Youngwoong, sahabat pena nya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Youngwoong, ia hanya punya media surat untuk menghubungi Youngwoong. Yunho mendesah frustasi.

Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu berlari kecil kearah pintu café. Yunho melihat-lihat sekitar, café ini memiliki kaca yang besar sehingga orang diluar bisa melihat ke dalam. Yunho mencari Youngwoong dari luar café, setidaknya ia tahu lebih dulu rupa Youngwoong seperti apa. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika di dalam café tersebut ada wanita yang amat sangat dikenalnya saat ini tengah duduk manis sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"Jaejoong ?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

FF ini cuman twoshoot, jadi chapter depan sudah selesai hehehe..

Jadi gimana gaes ? berikan pendapat kalian lewat review ya :D

.

.

Asroyedian undur diri dulu, salam \m/


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction ini adalah hasil remake dari sebuah film yang berjudul sama, yaitu The Shop Around the Corner tahun 1940 hanya saja ada scene yang saya ubah. FF ini Genderswitch ya hehe saya sudah kasih peringatan sebelumnya, karena fanfic ini bakalan aneh kalau tetap yaoi (menurut saya).

FF nya nggak jadi twoshoot, ternyata panjang sekali :')

Genre : Romantic, (mungkin) Comedy.

Rate : T

Chapter : 2 of 3

Cast :

Jung Yunho (27)

Kim Jaejoong (25) *Genderswitch*

Shim Changmin (27)

Dan lain-lain..

Summary : Kim Jaejoong mempunyai sahabat pena yang bernama U-know, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata sosok U-Know itu adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga ? Penasaran ? Monggoh silahkan dibaca..

.

.

.

* * *

**The Shop Around the Corner**

**.**

Sementara itu di sisi lain..

"Hyung, kau langsung memecat Jung Yunho ? Kau harus mencari tahu kebenarannya dulu hyung, jangan langsung mengambil keputusan dulu !" Bentak Jungkook pada sang kakak yang kini terlihat sangat frustasi. Aish, ia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya bisa mengambil keputusan se gegabah ini.

"Diamlah Jungkook, aku sangat marah sekarang.." Ucap Changmin lirih dan terkesan dingin. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kini ia berfikir bagaimana solusi dari masalah ini. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena mengatakan kabar 'mentah' itu langsung ke hyungnya, padahal ia sendiri pun belum mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Changmin memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia benar-benar kecewa pada kekasihnya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk kekasihnya, ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tapi dengan teganya kekasihnya itu berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak ingin mempercayai kabar mentah ini, tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Ia tahu, adiknya itu tidak pernah berbohong.

"Hyung, kita harus mencari tahu kebenarannya dulu.. bisa saja gossip itu tidak benar.." Changmin menatap sang adik serius. Jungkook sedikit merinding melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan sang kakak.

"Caranya ?" Jungkook berfikir lagi, mungkin ide nya ini terdengar konyol dan terkesan seperti di dalam film yang ditontonnya. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Mungkin kita harus menyewa detektif untuk memata-matai Vic noona.. jika aku atau hyung sendiri yang mengikuti Vic noona, itu pasti akan mencurigakan. Bagaimana hyung ?" Changmin terlihat berpikir mengenai ide adiknya, meskipun terdengar sangat konyol dan seperti film kartun, tapi ide adiknya ini lumayan masuk akal juga.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuurus semuanya.."

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang duduk sendirian ditengah keramaian café. Ya, wanita itu tidak lain adalah Jaejoong. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan U-Know, sahabat pena nya. U-Know bahkan sudah terlambat 30 menit sekarang, Jaejoong merasakan firasatnya tidak enak, apakah jangan-jangan U-Know tidak bisa datang ? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak, ia harus optimis. U-Know pasti akan datang sesuai dengan janjinya. Jaejoong menyeruput kopi yang ia sudah pesan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dari bayangan-bayangan buruk.

Sedangan di sisi lain, tepatnya di luar café, Yunho saat ini tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat bingung sekarang, ia mencoba mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang ada di dalam, dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Youngwoong.

'_Nanti, di hari kita bertemu.. aku akan memakai dress merah selutut, rambutku yang panjang bergelombang akan ku gerai'_

Yunho ingat bagaimana Youngwoong menuliskan dresscode nya untuk hari pertemuan mereka. Bagai seorang detektif, Yunho memperhatikan seluruh pengunjung café ini, tapi tidak ada satu pun wanita yang memakai dress merah dan rambutnya tergerai. Pandangan Yunho kembali pada Jaejoong yang tengah duduk sendirian. Astaga, ia memakai dresscode yang sama dengan yang dituliskan Youngwoong di surat. Jangan-jangan...

"J-jadi Jaejoong adalah Youngwoong ?" Pikir Yunho tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur karena sosok Youngwoong yang asli adalah wanita yang cantik. Di hari pertama bekerja, Yunho memang mengakui kalau Jaejoong adalah tipe wanita yang sangat cantik dan menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau karyawan barunya itu adalah Youngwoong, sahabat pena sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Yunho bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apakah ia harus masuk kesana dan mengaku kalau dirinya adalah U-Know ? Atau sebaiknya ia kabur saja dari sini dan meninggalkan Young- bukan, Jaejoong di dalam sendirian menunggui dirinya ? Ia benar-benar dilanda kegalauan sekarang.

"Aishh aku harus bagaimana ?" Gumam Yunho merasa bingung dengan posisinya sekarang. Ah ya, ia mempunyai ide cemerlang. Diam-diam ia kembali ke mobilnya, lalu melepas jaket kulit berwarna cokelat yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kenapa ia melepas jaket itu ? Karena di surat yang ia tulis untuk Youngwoong, hari ini ia akan menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Dan jika ia melepas jaket itu, otomatis Jaejoong tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya adalah U-Know.

Dengan menyisakan kemeja biru langit yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Yunho memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang ditempati Jaejoong dengan perasaan gugup. Aigo, Jaejoong benar-benar cantik hari ini, pikirnya setelah melihat Jaejoong lebih dekat.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya ketika tanpa sadar ia berpikir untuk duduk satu meja dengan Jaejoong. Hell, ia harus berpura-pura tidak mengenali Jaejoong sebagai sahabat penanya sekarang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah meja Jaejoong. Dengan mata setajam musang yang ia miliki, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari mejanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong yang sedaritadi terlihat gelisah memandang sekitar café, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya.

Jaejoong merasakan dirinya yang sedang diperhatikan intens oleh seseorang. Ia sontak melihat kesebelah kanannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang ia sangat kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bosnya yang menyebalkan, Jung Yunho.

"Omo !" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, bibir merahnya membentuk bulatan 'O'. Ia benar-benar terkejut, kenapa bosnya bisa berada disini ?

"Hei Jaejoong, sedang apa disini ?" Yunho bertanya seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku.. sedang menunggu temanku." Jawab Jaejoong jujur. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong telah berkata dengan bahasa informal pada Yunho yang merupakan bosnya, tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak menanggapi serius karena mereka tidak sedang bekerja. "Kau sendiri sedang apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong balik. Sejujurnya ia sendiri merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu. Jaejoong bukanlah tipe wanita yang pendiam, ia tidak tahan berdiam diri, apalagi ia sekarang sendirian. Untunglah ada Yunho, setidaknya ia bisa berbicara sekarang.

"A-aku, aku hanya mampir.." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia tidak berani menatap mata Jaejoong karena takut ketahuan berbohong. Bahkan jawabannya sempat terbata karena rasa gugupnya yang besar. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sepertinya ia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali pada atasannya itu.

"Sepertinya ia tidak datang" Gumam Jaejoong tapi masih bisa didengar betul oleh Yunho. Pandangan Jaejoong berubah sendu, rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang karena saking kecewanya ia pada sahabat penanya. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu hanya bisa merasa bersalah, dengan berani ia berpindah tempat, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi hadapan Jaejoong. Ah, betapa jahatnya ia, sekarang bahkan ia bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Memang teman seperti apa yang sedang kau tunggu ? Apakah pacarmu ?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho berpindah tempat duduk. Namun segera ia memasang lagi senyum manisnya. "Aniya, bukan pacarku.." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong tajam seperti meminta jawaban yang lebih lengkap.

"Sebenarnya, aku disini untuk menemui sahabat penaku.. ia dan aku sudah berteman lama, namun hanya melalui surat.." Yunho memasang ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya. Ia bahkan sampai berpura-pura tertawa di hadapan Jaejoong, bermaksud mengejek Jaejoong.

"Kau masih bermain surat menyurat ? Hei, ini sudah abad 20 Jaejoong-ssi.. Yang seperti itu sudah tidak zaman lagi" Yunho berucap dengan nada mengejek, bahkan bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang bermaksud mengejek Jaejoong. Mendengar ucapan bosnya itu membuat Jaejoong kesal tentunya, ia marah, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, selama itu menyenangkan untukku.." Jaejoong membalas dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap bersikap sopan terhadap bosnya, ia tidak boleh sampai terbawa emosi walaupun ini sudah diluar kantor. Jaejoong menyesap sedikit kopinya, bermaksud menenangkan hatinya dari amarah.

Tanpa diketahui Jaejoong sebenarnya Yunho merasa sangat bersalah karena mengejeknya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengakui kalau U-Know adalah dirinya, tapi logikanya menentangnya. Hell, ia sangat mengingat betul ketika Jaejoong bercerita panjang lebar tentang bosnya yang cerewet dan galak, dan bodohnya dirinya malah ikut-ikutan sebal dengan bos Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Jaejoong tahu kalau bosnya yang galak itu adalah sahabat penanya selama ini. Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia yakin ada saat yang tepat untuk mengakui semuanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menunggu lama disini.. Bagaimana jika sahabat penamu itu tidak datang ?" Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena secara spontan bertanya seperti itu. Astaga, itu berarti secara tidak langsung ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin ia akan datang.. karena ia sudah berjanji padaku.. Tapi kalau ia benar tidak datang, mungkin aku akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kami.." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya. Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Mwo ?! Yah ! Kau tidak bisa semudah itu memutuskan tali persahabatan kalian.." Raut wajah Yunho berubah panik. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aku sudah berharap banyak tentang pertemuan ini, dan dia sudah mengecewakanku.." Yunho diam, ia tidak mampu berbicara sekarang, benar, ia sudah mengecewakan Jaejoong tentu saja ia pantas mendapatkannya (Sebenarnya hal ini bisa jadi mudah kalau dari awal Yunppa mau mengaku ya, readers?). Jaejoong mengecek arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ia tersenyum miris melihat jarum jam arloji miliknya. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang menjadi sahabat penanya. 1 jam itu cukup lama bukan ? Apalagi Jaejoong bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka menunggu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Yunho-ssi.. permisi." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, ia ingin pulang dan menangis sekarang. Dikecewakan sungguh tidak enak rasanya. Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong hendak memakai kembali mantelnya yang berwarna krem. Jaejoong sontak menoleh pada Yunho, bosnya yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku. Kurasa sia-sia saja jika aku menunggu disini.." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum melangkah keluar café. Yunho masih mencerna ucapan Jaejoong barusan, seketika Yunho berlari kecil mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah duluan keluar dari café, mengundang tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung café.

"Jaejoong tunggu !" Yunho berhasil menahan Jaejoong dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang sedikit terengah karena berusaha mengejarnya. Ia mengerenyit bingung, mengapa Yunho rela mengejarnya ? Padahal ini sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Yunho merasa gugup dipandang Jaejoong seperti itu, lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa canggung dengan situasi yang aneh seperti ini.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, ia tidak mengerti dengan perilaku 'tidak biasa' dari bosnya ini. Untung saat ini mereka sudah berada diluar café, kalau tidak pasti mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"A-aniya.. Ehm.. biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang.." Ucap Yunho tulus, tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari pipi Jaejoong merona karena melihat senyum manis dari seorang Jung Yunho. Sumpah, demi apapun, ia belum pernah melihat bosnya tersenyum setulus ini. Dan demi apapun, bosnya sungguh tampan jika tersenyum seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa ?" Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya dari Yunho, menghindari tatapan Yunho. Aigo, kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena senyuman tulus dari bos galaknya ini ?

"Ini sudah malam Jaejoong-ah. Berbahaya jika wanita pergi sendirian malam-malam.." Ucap Yunho yang kembali mengejutkan Jaejoong. Astaga, apakah bosnya sedang khawatir padanya ?

"Kajja !" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong dan dengan mengesampingkan rasa malunya, Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di samping café. Lihatlah, bahkan wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi dengan warna merah.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Yunho, mereka berdua tampak saling diam. Sedaritadi tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat canggung. Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia sekarang tengah menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa terasa tidak normal. Sungguh, ia bingung ingin bicara apa pada Jaejoong sekarang. Awalnya ia bahkan tidak punya pikiran sama sekali untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang sampai apartemennya.

Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang sedaritadi diam, tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada bosnya itu. Ia terlalu gugup sekarang. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik kearah Yunho yang tengah serius menyetir. Sungguh, jika dilihat sedekat ini, bosnya benar-benar tampan. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aish apa yang kupikirkan ? Dia bosmu Kim Jaejoong..' Ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, perilaku aneh Jaejoong dilihat oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa Jaejoong ?" Tanya Yunho, kedua matanya masih fokus pada jalan didepannya. Jaejoong terkejut sekaligus malu karena tingkah anehnya yang dilihat oleh bosnya.

"A-aniya. Tidak apa-apa.." Cicit Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar. Yunho hanya diam menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong, membuat suasana menjadi kembali canggung.

"Ng.. ngomong-ngomong, mengapa anda berada di café ?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Yunho tengah berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Mana mungkin ia menjawab 'untuk bertemu Youngwoong'.

"Emh.. aku hanya mampir untuk minum kopi, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke café.." Bohong Yunho, tentu saja kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Sendirian ?" Sela Jaejoong.

"Iya.."

Dan jawaban singkat dari Yunho pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di mobil, mereka berdua terlalu canggung dan malu untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong berangkat bekerja seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang sedikit ganjil hari ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat bos galaknya sedari tadi. Selama kegiatan bekerja, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hari bekerjanya menjadi membosankan. Tidak ada bentakan dan perintah aneh-aneh dari seorang Jung Yunho. Selain itu hal yang membuatnya tidak mood bekerja adalah sahabat pena nya. Sampai sekarang ia masih merasa kecewa dengan kejadian kemarin.

Jaejoong sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada atasannya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Park Yoochun, teman kerjanya.

"Yoochun-ssi.." Panggil Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang terlihat sedang serius dengan layar komputernya. Yoochun yang merasa dipanggil sontak menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Oh Jaejoong-ah, tidak perlu formal seperti itu padaku.." Ucap Yoochun SKSD. Ya, Yoochun adalah tipe pria yang 'Sok Kenal Sok Dekat', apalagi pada wanita cantik seperti Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu ?" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penawaran Yoochun. Sesuai dugaannya, ternyata Yoochun memang orang yang baik.

"Aniya, aku hanya penasaran saja. Apakah hari ini Manajer Jung tidak masuk ?" Ucap Jaejoong yang menimbulkan tawa dari Yoochun.

"Kau merindukannya ? Hei, seharusnya kau senang kan ?" Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar godaan Yoochun. Ya, ia memang senang karena tidak ada bentakan dan perintah aneh-aneh untuk dirinya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Yunho di kantor.

"A-aniya !" Sanggah Jaejoong semakin menimbulkan tawa dari Yoochun.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Aku dengar Manajer Jung sudah dipecat dari kantor ini.." Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan santai dari koleganya itu. Mwo ? Dipecat ? Bahkan Manajer Jung yang dikenal dengan kinerjanya yang bagus bisa dipecat secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong masih belum percaya dengan Yoochun.

"Mwo ? Dipecat ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong memaksa. Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga tidak tahu alasan Manajernya dipecat.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu.. Tanyakan saja langsung pada Tuan Shim."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK !

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar keras sampai dapur rupanya cukup mengganggu yeoja paruh baya yang sedang sibuk memasak. Suasana rumahnya sangat sepi mengingat maid-maid yang berada dirumah itu tengah libur. Yeoja paruh baya itu sesekali mengumpat karena suara ketukan pintu yang tidak mau berhenti dan malah semakin terdengar keras.

"Tunggu Sebentar !" Teriak yeoja itu sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ketika membuka pintu tersebut ia cukup terkejut karena mendapati puteranya yang tengah cemberut kearahnya. Aigo, putera bungsunya pulang.

"Yunnie !" Teriak yeoja itu a.k.a Mrs Jung yang merupakan umma Yunho. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Mrs Jung langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho yang merupakan putera bungsunya. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu pada putera bungsunya yang sudah hampir 6 bulan tidak pulang kerumah. Sedangkan Yunho hanya pasrah dipeluk ummanya seperti ini.

"Umma ! Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya ? Apa Umma sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi, eoh ?" Cerocos Yunho pada sang umma, dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh Mrs Jung. Putera bungsunya tidak berubah.

"Maafkan umma.. tadi umma sedang di dapur. Tumben sekali kau pulang, Yunnie ?" Yunho menghela nafasnya, kemudian memeluk Mrs Jung dengan sayang. Pelukan hangat ummanya benar-benar mengurangi beban pikiran Yunho sekarang. Memang benar yang dikatakan orang-orang, obat dari segala masalah adalah 'rumah'.

"Aku rindu umma.." Gumam Yunho yang masih bisa didengar Mrs Jung. Mrs Jung tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat puteranya.

.

.

"Umma, dimana Jinnie hyung dan Appa ?" Tanya Yunho pada Umma-nya yang tengah sibuk memasak masakan kesukaannya.

"Hyungmu sangat sibuk di kantor Yunnie. Dan Appa-mu sedang di luar negeri.." Jawab Mrs Jung lesu. Yeah, sangat tidak menyenangkan karena menjadi satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Jung. Suami dan kedua anak laki-lakinya sangat sibuk, dan ia sering ditinggal sendirian dirumah sebesar ini. Yunho memandang sendu punggung umma nya, ia merasa bersalah karena jarang sekali mengunjungi umma nya.

"Maafkan Yunnie umma. Mulai besok Yunnie akan sering mengunjungi umma.." Ucap Yunho dengan suara aegyo nya, membuat Mrs Jung terkekeh. Ah, putera bungsunya ini benar-benar.

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam. Saat ini Yunho dan kakaknya, Jung Junjin sedang duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah sambil ditemani teh hangat dan camilan yang dibuatkan oleh Mrs Jung. Setelah mendengar kabar Yunho yang pulang kerumah, Junjin langsung secepat mungkin untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia sangat merindukan adik kecilnya itu, sudah lama juga mereka tidak saling bertemu mengingat mereka berdua yang sama-sama sibuk.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah gelisah. Yah, Yunho telah menceritakan semua hal yang ia lalui pada kakaknya. Mulai dari pemecatannya yang tiba-tiba, kemudian masalah Youngwoong dan Jaejoong yang ternyata merupakan orang yang sama.

Junjin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau pergi menemui Changmin dulu, dan tanyakan alasannya kenapa ia memecatmu tiba-tiba. Dia pasti punya alasan, tidak mungkin ia memecatmu tanpa alasan begitu.." Jawab Junjin bijaksana. Yunho hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban hyung nya itu.

"Kalau masalah Jaejoong bagaimana hyung ?" Junjin hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya itu. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Yunho bercerita masalah perempuan padanya.

"Kalau yang itu, kau seharusnya mengaku saja Yun.. Kau ini, sudah berumur hampir 30 tahun, tapi masalah wanita masih saja tidak tahu." Junjin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Yunho menatap hyung-nya itu dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran hyung.." Ucap Yunho membela diri. Junjin bangkit dari kursinya, ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjitak kepala adiknya yang sedang dilanda gundah gulana.

"Kau ini alasan saja.."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu Yunho dipecat dari kantornya. Dan sudah satu minggu pula Jaejoong menjadi tidak semangat dalam bekerja. Entah apa alasannya, tapi rasa-rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Sembari mengetik laporan, Jaejoong sempat mencuri pandang ke ruangan yang biasanya ditempati oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafas, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan pria itu ?

Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan sendiri pada Shim Changmin perihal alasan Yunho dipecat, tapi ia tidak berani tentu saja. Memangnya siapa dirinya ? Bisa-bisa ia dicap lancang dan dipecat begitu saja dari pekerjaannya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong terbengong-bengong sendiri karena memikirkan Yunho. Aish, Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun, pemuda playboy dan berjidat lebar itu terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang sejak kemarin gemar sekali melamun seperti orang sakit.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Panggil Yoochun yang tentu saja mengagetkan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oh.. Yoochun-ah. Ada apa ?" Raut muka Jaejoong terlihat bingung mendapati Yoochun yang berdiri di dekatnya. Bahkan raut muka Yoochun menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Daritadi kau kupanggil tapi diam saja. Jaejoong-ah apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun yang menunjukkan rasa khawatir padanya.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja Yoochun-ah.. Aku tadi hanya sedang berfikir saja hehe.." Jawab Jaejoong disertai kekehannya diakhir kalimatnya. Yoochun tersenyum gokil.

"Wah aku tahu, pasti kau sedang memikirkan Jung Yunho kan ?"

Seketika muka Jaejoong memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Ah, Yoochun sangat bisa menggodai Jaejoong hingga seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Yunho hanya berdiam diri di rumah, setiap harinya ia hanya bermain video game, atau membantu Mrs Jung di dapur ala kadarnya, dan hal itu membuat Mr Jung gondok setengah mati. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat membenci namja dewasa yang menganggur di rumah, apalagi Yunho adalah anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini keluarga Jung tengah makan malam, mereka semua sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Mr Jung, ayah Yunho membuka suaranya.

"Jung Yunho.." Panggil Mr Jung tanpa menatap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya hanya menggumam saja, ia sudah punya firasat pasti ayahnya akan memarahinya atau menegurnya.

Mr Jung menghela nafasnya. "Yunho, Appa dengar kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu..." Ucap Mr Jung dingin.

Yunho seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menatap sang ayah yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Mrs Jung dan Junjin saling menatap, merasa bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba tidak mengenakan ini.

"Ye-yeobo sebaiknya-"

"Aku tidak dipecat, hanya ada kesalahpahaman saja antara aku dengan Changmin.." Potong Yunho cepat. "Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak pulang kerumah, anggap saja aku sedang liburan.." Sambung Yunho lagi.

Mr Jung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Yunho yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu, ia sangat ingin Yunho bisa bekerja membantunya di perusahaan. Tapi apa daya, Yunho sangat keras kepala, ia ingin berusaha sendiri katanya.

"Appa hanya bertanya saja. Appa mendukung keputusanmu Yunho-ah, kau sudah dewasa.. Tapi jika kau selama satu bulan masih menganggur, appa akan menarikmu ke perusahaan.."

Mrs Jung, Junjin, dan terutama Yunho menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak mengira sang Appa akan berucap demikian. Yunho tersenyum sambil menatap Appa nya yang masih memasang tampang sok cool.

"Baiklah Appa.."

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Yunho terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Setelah melewati percakapan dengan Appa nya saat makan malam tadi, Yunho berfikir keras. Satu bulan ? Itu bukan waktu yang lama. Ia harus mencari cara supaya bisa berbaikan dengan Changmin. Tapi ia tidak tahu caranya, Yunho ingin sekali menelfon Changmin tapi dia sangat gengsi.

"Aduh aku harus bagaimana..?" Gumam Yunho. Sumpah, ia tidak mau menelpon Changmin duluan untuk meminta maaf, lagipula ia tidak merasa salah apa-apa pada Changmin. Malahan ia sering membantu Changmin.

Tapi daripada terus-terusan dilanda penasaran, Yunho memutuskan untuk menelpon Changmin duluan. Namun ketika Yunho baru saja akan menekan tombol call. Handphone nya tiba-tiba berdering. Cepat-cepat Yunho mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Changmin.

"Halo, Changmin-ah ken-"

'Hyung, Yunho hyung ! Benarkah ini Yunho hyung ?!' Seseorang berucap panik.

"Iya benar.. ada apa ? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Changmin ?" Yunho merasakan firasatnya tidak enak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Suara di Line seberang terdengar kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku Jungkook.. Hyung, Chang- Changmin hyung berada dirumah sakit sekarang.. bisakah hyung segera kemari ? Aku akan segera meng-sms alamat rumah sakitnya"

Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar kabar tidak enak itu. "Mwo ? Jungkook-ah, sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa Changmin bis-"

"Ceritanya panjang hyung ! Yang penting Yunho hyung harus kemari.."

PIP

"Hei ! He- Aisshh.."

Yunho sedikit kesal pada adik sahabatnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho menerima pesan singkat yang ia yakini kalau itu alamat rumah sakit tempat Changmin dirawat.

Segera tanpa berfikir dua kali, Yunho meraih jaket serta kunci mobilnya, berniat untuk segera berangkat kerumah sakit, tidak lupa ia berpamitan pada Mrs Jung.

.

.

.

Yunho telah sampai di depan kamar rawat Changmin, ia kini tengah berbincang dengan adik Changmin, Jungkook.

Jungkook menceritakan dari awal alasan Changmin memecat Yunho, dan kenapa Changmin sampai terbaring dirumah sakit.

"Astaga, jadi dia mengira aku berselingkuh dengan Vic ?" Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya "Bodoh sekali ia percaya dengan kabar sampah itu.."

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau benar hyung.. yang terpenting sekarang Changmin-hyung sudah mempercayaimu lagi. Yunho hyung masuklah ke dalam.. Aku akan menunggu diluar"

Setelah percakapan itu selesai. Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Changmin. Ia merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Changmin.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menoleh ke sisi kanan dan mendapati Yunho, sahabatnya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Seketika ia merasa bersalah.

"Yun.. Yunho maafkan aku. Aku tidak berfikir panjang.." Changmin berucap lemas.

Yunho tersenyum "Hey, kau ini bodoh atau apa ? Langsung percaya begitu saja.." Gurau Yunho membuat Changmin terkekeh.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh.." Changmin membenarkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan pelakunya ? Siapa dia ? Biar aku saja yang urus.." Tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Aku sudah menemukannya.. Nichkhun, kau mengenalnya ?" Yunho terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Astaga, Nichkhun ? Yang benar saja ?" Yunho terkejut pasalnya Nichkhun adalah karyawan Changmin sendiri. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Pecat dia Yun.. Aku percayakan toko ku padamu Yun selama aku sakit.." Pinta Changmin. "Mulai besok, kau bisa bekerja kembali Jung Yunho" Gurau Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Gaya sekali kau !"

.

.

.

Seluruh toko dikejutkan oleh kembalinya Yunho, sang Manajer. Apalagi berita tentang dikeluarkannya Nichkhun dari daftar pegawai gara-gara ketahuan berselingkuh dengan kekasih pemilik toko. Termasuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong juga termasuk dalam daftar pegawai yang terkejut karena kembalinya Jung Yunho.

Ada sedikit rasa bahagia ketika Bos galaknya itu kembali ke kantor. Kenapa ? Jaejoong juga tidak tahu penyebabnya. Yang jelas hari ini raut mukanya sangat segar dan terlihat ceria, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Yunho keluar dari ruangannya, ia hendak berjalan menuju dapur, ia ingin membuat kopi. Entah kenapa, sejak Yunho tahu Jaejoong adalah Youngwoong, ia merasa segan dan tidak tega menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong seperti dulu.

Tidak disengaja, ternyata Jaejoong juga sedang berada di dapur kantor. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho, bos tampannya. Yunho tersenyum menyapa Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terbengong-bengong. Astaga, bos nya baru saja tersenyum padanya. Hal yang sangat jarang !

"Hei, bisakah kau minggir sedikit ? Aku mau membuat kopi.." Pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan segera minggir dari tempatnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia berada di depan mesin kopi.

"Maafkan saya manager Jung.." Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf pada atasannya itu. Tapi, Jaejoong sedikit heran, kenapa bosnya itu tidak menyuruhnya seperti biasanya ya ? Ah, mungkin ada baiknya ia tanyakan langsung.

"Ehm.. Manajer Jung, kenapa anda tidak menyuruh saya saja seperti biasanya ?" Cicit Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja.." Ucap Yunho datar tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong sedikit sedih mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia merasa… diabaikan ? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangannya, Yunho terlihat sangat gusar. Ia merasa tidak tenang setelah pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong tadi. Rasa-rasanya ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengaku saja sebagai U-Know, terlebih lagi ia mengabaikan Jaejoong ketika karyawan cantiknya itu menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Astaga, ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa seperti pengecut jika begini terus. Yunho mengintip ruangan Jaejoong dari dalam kantornya. Wanita itu bahkan terlihat sangat cantik ketika sedang bekerja.

Pada akhirnya Yunho memberanikan dirinya menghampiri meja Jaejoong. Membuat semua karyawan menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terlalu focus dengan dokumennya, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan bosnya itu.

"Ehem.." Yunho berdehem, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho terlihat memerah karena malu, plus jantungnya juga berdetak-detak tidak karuan. Astajae !

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara deheman yang ia yakini itu suara bosnya. Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya, dan ternyata benar, Jung Yunho tengah berada didepan mejanya. Secara reflek Jaejoong berdiri untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Ma- manajer Jung !" Sekarang wajah Jaejoong sama merahnya dengan wajah Yunho.

"Ehm.. kau.. Jaejoong…. Be-beritahu aku dimana apartemenmu.." Cicit Yunho hampir tidak terdengar, namun masih didengar oleh Jaejoong. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar ? Bosnya ini minta alamat apartemennya ?

"Y-ye ?"

Yunho berdehem sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, tapi percuma saja, wajahnya sekarang terlihat merah seperti tomat.

"Aku minta alamat apartemenmu Kim Jaejoong..!"

Yunho sedikit berteriak, membuat semua karyawan menoleh padanya dan mulai bisik-bisik. Aigo, malunya Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas. Ternyata ia tidak salah dengar. "U-untuk apa ?" Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Pokoknya berikan saja alamatmu.. nomor telefonmu juga" Yunho mulai panik dan merasa malu karena menjadi bahan omongan baru dikalangan karyawan toko.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan alamat rumahnya beserta nomor telfonnya lalu memberikannya kepada bosnya.

Yunho langsung menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong, kemudian memasukkannya ke saku. Ekspresinya sangat sok cool dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berjalan ke ruangannya lagi. Tapi sebelum pergi ia sempat mengatakan..

"Besok jam delapan malam, dirumahmu.. bersiap-siaplah Kim Jaejoong…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehe TBC dulu ya.. maaf update nya lama.. Authornya kemarin sibuk kuliah, magang, dan mau skripsi huhu..

Maap juga kalau ternyata ceritanya panjaaang, gakbisa twoshoot ternyata… satu chapter lagi tamat deh

Mind to review ?


End file.
